


calm me down

by smallworu



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallworu/pseuds/smallworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…You’re… afraid of a little thunderstorm? How?” Chrom asked, confusion coloring his voice. “You cast lightning left and right every time we’re in battle.”</p><p>“Okay, first of all,” Robin sighed and pulled back to look him in the eyes. He held up a single finger and jumped when another thunderclap shook the air, “this is not a little thunderstorm, also we are on a boat in the middle of the ocean and if this ‘little storm’ capsizes us, we’re kinda dead,” he took a deep breath. “And second, it’s about control.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	calm me down

**Author's Note:**

> HI ive never written smut before and this ws VERY Weird for me 2 write bc i am a sex-repulsed asexual and I Died 70 times writing this. its probably bad. i started this. god knows how long ago and am only just now finishing it, but thats all my fics bc i am procrastination king. 
> 
> yeah here it is i guess

Chrom grimaced when the first drop fell from the darkened sky above and onto his head. He quickened his pace across the worn planks of the ship bound for the continent of Valm.

Just as the rain started to plummet faster and harder, he reached his destination- the ship’s cabin door, and hurriedly ripped it open, shutting it just as quickly behind him.

Robin started up at the sudden intrusion. “Chrom!” His eyebrows lifted and became hidden behind his fringe of thick white hair.

“What are you up to?”

The other man hummed, shifting some of the papers and scrolls on the crowded desk he was sitting in front of. “Just… drafting up some general ideas. We don’t know much of the Valmese army or accurate, detailed enough maps, so we’ll need to acquire those, but…” Robin shrugged, and leaned back in his chair, turning his attention back to Chrom. “What about you?” A smirk crossed his face. “Is there a reason for you being here, or do you just enjoy my company that much?”

The prince chuckled, walking across their shared cabin and settling on the bed. “Alas, that is not the cause. It’s been a long day, and it just started raining outside,” he said.

 “Looks like I not leaving here for the rest of the night, then.” Robin replied with a huff.

“So, tell me more about your strategies.”

“Like I said, they’re more of vague concepts rather than actual _strategies_ ,” he laughed nervously. “We don’t have nearly enough information to make any concrete plan. Most likely, we’ll have to just roll with the punches at first, take a more defensive stance, you know…” he turned in his chair to face Chrom.

He nodded to show he was listening. Robin looked like he had more to say, though, so Chrom chose to remain silent.

“But, uhm…” Robin chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment, gathering his thoughts. “I think, first, we should focus on rallying and/or finding any resistance to the Valmese’s imperialism, and try and get our bearing about the continent using their insider information…”

He continued on, explaining vague tactics for the looming campaign against the Valm’s threat, to which responded to, or interjected his own ideas when he thought necessary. Outside the small port windows, the rain pelted stronger and harder as time wore on, until the low rumble of thunder grew to a crescendo.

A bright flash and sharp boom pulled a yelp from Robin’s throat. He sent a distressed look at the window, while embarrassment colored his cheeks pink.

Chrom, who had been lulled almost to sleep by the sound of his husband’s voice, had snapped awake at the disturbance. “Oh…” he muttered eventually, rubbing his eyes. “Looks like a storm is brewing.”

“Yeah…” Robin nodded, grimacing.

Another crash of thunder lit up the room, causing him to flinch. The storm was picking up quick, and the rocking of the boat was obvious now that he knew to look for it.

He tried his hardest to focus back on the plans, tuning out the white noise of the rain pounding on the roof to the best of his ability. Everything was vaguely charged now-- his hard was beating a beat too fast and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. The very air felt electric. It was like he was in the center of a battle, even though he was sitting, safe enough, in the cabin of a ship. Now wasn’t the time to be stressed. His hands tapped on the desk in an erratic rhythm.

In the end, he gave up on the task at hand, and turned to Chrom, who was still seated on their bed. Well, he wasn’t seated anymore. It seemed that he had fallen back to sleep, slouched against the wall as he snored lightly.

“Um-”

A crack of thunder split the air again and Robin jolted.

He envied the other man, being able to simply fall asleep in conditions like this.

With a dejected puff, he made a half-hearted effort to sort out and put away the papers scattered across his desk, before heading over the bed, hoping to sleep through the storm.

He shifted Chrom’s weight from the cabin wall onto the mattress, and settled in next to him. Robin pulled the blanket over them while the other hummed and settled an arm over his waist.

♢

It had been a few hours, approximately, and he still hadn’t gotten any sleep at all.

The thunderstorm hadn’t calmed down in the slightest, and neither had he. Even with the steady sound of Chrom’s breathing and his warmth wrapping around him, his eyes still snapped open at the loud echo of every thunderbolt.

In other words, Robin was freaking out.

He gave up on getting any sleep, eventually. It was hopeless. He turned around in Chrom’s arms to face him, and bit his lip for a moment, before gently nudging his shoulder.

The other man grumbled something indecipherable and shifted his weight a little. “…Hmmn, wha… t is it…” His heavy eyelids lifted slowly, and Chrom stared at him blearily. “…’obin?”

Robin smiled shakily at him, but flinched and let the smile drop when another crack of thunder sounded.

“…You weren’t sleeping..?” He muttered, his eyebrows creasing upwards slightly.

“Er…Well, I was trying to, at least…”

Chrom seemed to be waking up, finally. His eyes were clearer and focused on Robin, now. “Are you alright? You’re shaking,” his eyes flickered up and down his face, and he reached a hand up to rest on the muscle between his neck and shoulder.

“I don’t know, it’s just… the storm, it’s…” He tried to look anywhere but Chrom’s face, but that was a bit difficult with how close they were.

Chrom’s thumb stroked the line of Robin’s jaw, and he shuddered, turning his eyes up to meet his gaze. The tension in his shoulders eased a little. Chrom let the corner of his mouth turn up. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

He searched his eyes for a moment, before giving up and burying his face in the other’s chest with a strained sigh. “…I’m scared. The storm is scaring me.” He admitted, glad that his face was hidden and that Chrom couldn’t see the red mortification spreading across his face.

“…You’re… afraid of a little thunderstorm? How?” Chrom asked, confusion coloring his voice. “You cast lightning left and right every time we’re in battle.”

“Okay, first of all,” Robin sighed and pulled back to look him in the eyes. He held up a single finger and jumped when another thunderclap shook the air, “this is not a _little_ thunderstorm, also we are on a _boat_ in the _middle of the ocean_ and if this ‘ _little storm_ ’ capsizes us, we’re kinda _dead,_ ” he took a deep breath. “And second, it’s about control.”

 “I don’t understand.”

He shrugged and worried on his lip, a nervous habit Chrom had picked up on a long time ago. “Um, well--“ he shrugged again. “I think it’s because I… _know_ exactly how it’s going to happen when I use a tome; I know that it’s only going to hit who I aim it at, I know exactly what’s going to happen, but with--” another crack of thunder punctuated his words with a small squeak. “-- _This,_ this, I have no idea, w-what’s going to happen.”

Chrom stayed silent, only nodding in response.

“I think- I think it’s the stress. I’m usually not this bothered by this stuff.” Robin continued breathily, half to himself and half to his husband.  “I think is must be because… we haven’t been to war in so long? Two years, Chrom.”

He lifted an eyebrow. “We’ve been in battles over those two years, though. The Shepherds certainly aren’t rusty, if that’s what you’re worried about. We’ll be fine.”

“I know… That’s not it.” The gears in his brain whirred uselessly, fruitlessly trying to find the answer. “…Ugh.”

They laid side by side in silence for a long time. Chrom’s eyes threatened to close again, until Robin spoke again. He said it so quietly that Chrom almost didn’t hear him.

“I need to calm down.”  He took a few less-than-shallow breaths and locked eyes with the other man. “Um, c-can you… calm me down?”

“Hm?” Chrom didn’t quite understand what he was asking.

“Um, I don’t know, distract me, or-- something, just do something, please…”

He watched the pleading look on his face and the upward twitch of his eyebrows, and thought on it. An idea came to him and he grinned.

Robin’s eyes widened a fraction when he slid a hand into his hair and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. He gasped into Chrom’s mouth, “Uh…”

“Does this work for you?” His voice had taken a new tone, reaching a lower pitch than usual.

He felt short on breath as a different kind of shiver ran down his spine. “Y-yeah.”

Chrom’s hands moved from his hair to slide down his sides and settle on his hips as he leaned forward to continue with a deeper kiss.

Robin made a low noise low in his throat in response to his husband’s tongue slipping into his mouth. He pressed as close to him as possible, removing as much space between their bodies as possible.

The other man broke away just long enough to say, “Is-- Is that your way of saying you want to be,” he licked his lips, and a smirk crossed his face, “ _distracted_ more..?”

“Don’t make fun of me, this was you-- your idea anyway,” His voice lacked any kind of edge and caught on a shuddering breath when Chrom moved to kiss down his jaw and neck. Moaning, he rolled his hips instinctively and got a surprised bite on his collarbone at the action.

Chrom slid his hand underneath the hem of his shirt, his warm fingers ghosting across his skin while he lifted the cloth up. Robin understood the silent request and propped himself up on an elbow so he could remove it.

Once the shirt was removed, Chrom leaned over to throw the shirt out onto the floor, and Robin took his distraction as a chance to reciprocate the kisses and bites to his neck, making the other groan out his name, low and quiet.

He eagerly continued as the other man repositioned himself above him arching his back when Chrom parted his legs with his own. As he sucked on the skin of his neck, he began to tug at the other’s clothes, and run his hands along the body of the man above him.

“Robin,” Chrom breathed, voice carrying a stern note.

He stilled, and let his hands be removed from his husband’s torso. “…What is it..?” Robin asked, his voice rough, while Chrom pinned his wrists above his head with one hand, supporting himself with the other.

He leaned in close, his breath brushing against his ear. “This is for you, to calm you down… so, let me do this for you.”

“Well, this is… winding me up more than calming me down, but…” Robin chuckled shakily, even as a shudder chased a flush of heat down his spine into the pit of his stomach. “I’m… not going to complain.”

Chrom smirked, pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and nudged his leg further up.

Robin made an embarrassing noise and pulled at his hands trapped in his grip instinctually. “C-Chrom,” he gasped as his husband kissed down his naked chest.

He glanced upwards at the sound of his name, a smile curling his lips. Sucking one last hickey above his stomach, he muttered, “Okay, Robin… No touching me, alright? This is about you.”

He could feel the other’s voice vibrating against his body, and nodded roughly. Robin’s hands were freed, but he left them where they were.

Chrom hummed in approval, and brought his newly unoccupied hand down between them, ghosting his fingers across the inside of Robin’s thighs.

He twitched, breathing in sharply and biting his lip. His nerves were on fire, and he felt horribly desperate.

Robin jerked his hips upwards, needing needing _needing_ contact, finding it briefly when Chrom palmed his arousal, which was growing harder by the second. He whined at its loss when the other man went to pull at the waistline of his pants, removing himself from between his legs to pull the garment down and off, along with his smallclothes.

Chrom returns over him, kissing him at the same time as he takes Robin’s erection in his hand. Robin can’t properly kiss him back, too distracted, lifting his hips into the other’s hand and keening.

When he started stroking him, slowly and gently, Robin fisted one hand in the bed sheets and grabbed onto Chrom’s shoulder tightly.

“O, oh gods, Chrom…” he gasped out, shaking all over from the feeling of it. “F-fuck…”

He swallowed any other words in a sloppy kiss that Robin managed to reciprocate this time.  Chrom quickened his pace, stroking him harder and faster.

The pleasure scrambled Robin’s thoughts, reducing his world to every fever-hot point of contact between him and Chrom; it was just the two of them and the warm air between them. Everything was Chrom, so he moaned his name, over and over.

Time seemed to stretch and shrink simultaneously as Robin was driven closer and closer to that edge until it felt like a lightning bolt struck him, and the release he ached for finally came. The world seemed overly bright for a split-second, and Robin shook as he came.

As he breathed in shaky gasps, Chrom looked at him in slight surprise, before smiling warmly.

“Good?” Chrom asked, voice soft.

Robin nodded, smiling back. Then, he lifted his hands hesitantly. “Um, can I..? Am I allowed to touch you now, or is it still hands off..?”

His husband blinked in confusion before turning red. “Oh, gods, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you think that you couldn’t…” he laughed nervously, bringing a hand up to rub his neck.

He chuckled airily, and sat up despite his heavy body’s protests, burying his hands in navy blue strands and pressing a caste kiss to his lips. Then, he laid back down, pulling Chrom down to lay beside him.

They laid in comfortable silence for a while, Robin cuddled up to Chrom.

Eventually, he nudged Robin from his hazy state of afterglow, asking gently, “Did that help?”

He hummed, the sound accompanied by a soft puff of air brushed against Chrom’s neck, where he was nestled. “Yes,” he said slowly, and separated himself from the other, looking him in the eyes. “…Thank you.” They laid there gazing at each other in silence, until Robin blinked, and his eyebrows lifted. “…It’s quiet.”

“Hm?”

“It stopped raining completely.”

He smiled, placing a hand on Robin’s cheek and kissing him, soft and short. “See? I said we’ll be fine.”

Robin squinted at him in a moment of sleepy confusion. “Oh, right…” Then, he sighed, pretending to be annoyed. “…Don’t be so smug about it.”

Chrom chuckled. “I can see you’re alright now.”

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, before burying his face back into Chrom’s chest. “Shut up. Go to sleep.”

Sighing in contentment, he wrapped his arms around Robin.  “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Chrom.”

**Author's Note:**

> [jack sparrow voice] did everyone see that because i will Not be doing it again
> 
> anyway concrit i guess? if i ever do write smut again i will want it to be Less Bad


End file.
